incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Partnerships
"In partnership with Oasis Gaming, Patreon, Kickstarter, Citi, Reddit, Indiegogo, Gumroad, 505 games and more... Bill Halliday, Koji Igarashi and David Brevik were making partnerships with meetings and interviews with former Kickstarter CEO Perry Chen and current then Patreon CEO Jack Conte to help gamers and franchises to work all together in one goal and dream... our future game Sacred Genealogy began its project on Indiegogo on April 26, 2019 but on Kickstarter in time of Break Kickstarter on July 15, 2019, giving our patrons of Patreon a chance to back a project. It would be closed on October 14, 2019 after our campaign finishes. If you missed our project, but just be a patron to one of our four Azimundas Patreons and make our survey on Fangamer! Thank you." "Yes, Asiana Airlines will be offering kid-friendly merchandise and rewards bonus with artwork of Celestial Angels, meant for Business rewards thanks to Patreon creators; this is for those who are traveling whether short, mid or long haul flights are." "Since we have branches of Patreon, Kickstarter, Indiegogo, Ko-Fi and certain crowdfunding ones to develop a game. We would be including Discord rewards and Reddit flair, thus offering Soul Link and Soul Split bonuses and abilities in account-wide bonus or maybe mail-wide. Unfortunately, we lose D.Rip and Reddit Flair on Patreon and Soul Split would be merged into Discord Rewards or Super Backer, and platform for Ouya will be phased out for good." "The early alpha testing will begin on higher-paying Patrons of our Patreon, and backers of our Kickstarter game who backed more than $250, and Premier Club Members or higher. This test would last for weeks. Then next wave would be next wave of all patrons of Patreon and Kickstarter backers (including Indiegogo supporters) to try closed alpha testing. Then closed beta will be available to certain few thousand beta testers and few select people. Our game moderators and masters will address several bugs, errors, crashes, issues and more gradually over time to be fixed or corrected or balance. Once the game has been completed, completely in 5 years and after Early Access on Steam and early PTR in Battlenet, it will be finally open officially to anyone in this online game, both online and offline. For those who were to play Sacred Genealogy project in Nintendo Switch while inside Asiana Airlines as Asiana member, you would get exclusive rewards." "At least we have 6 separate subscriptions in one of our Four Azimundas' Patreon pages each to include Discord Rewards on our Discord Channel. Exclusive to this, it would also include Discord Nitro Perk in our Patreon page as integration. Likewise, this would give players a Soul Link ability to heal on attacks and give special abilities. In order to upgrade it, our company got Discord Nitro Lifetime membership and you would like to have Discord Nitro to strengthen Soul Link bonuses. Many of players will be Soul Linked someday." "And we will be selling our game on Stadia, Playstation, Xbox, Nintendo, Apple, Android, itch.io, Steam, Battlenet, GOG but our physical or digital non-gaming merchandise will also be sold on Gumroad, Enty, Etsy, Barnes & Noble, Amazon." "Also, we will also be streaming kid-friendly, teen-rated and adult-oriented series on originals of Netflix and Hulu and games on Battlenet, Epic, Origin and Steam if necessary. ESRB will have ranges from E10, T to M, 3 age ratings. For kid-friendly ones, almost all female and male characters have been given more decent, more modest and cleaner designs, far less violent atmosphere and is loaded with more puzzle games. For teenagers and older children at 13 and older, it would be sexier and somewhat suggestive. However it would be violent but not as bloody as it would be and language would be somewhat infrequent. However, for late teens and older, please be aware that would be more horrifying, and more revealing and exposing designs of mature characters, like this for example, Bayonetta or whatever, the language would be more frequent..." "We will be having premium account, a premium subscription or premium membership to have you and your players better play offline in a single player game with or optional with game cards to have premium benefits. We have certain levels of premium subscription up to Legacy with team users. Legendary Membership has more benefits than Premium membership/account/subscription. But Legacy Membership/Account/Subscription offers the highest and maximum benefits but it's very costly; however it has team collaboration that shares premium benefits for those, whether who were premium members/users or not. Like(wise), it will have certain tiers on our separate Patreon page so support us later someday. We also have VIP levels if you top up regardless of what you were a patron of Patreon, premium membership or backed our previous Kickstarter projects or were a superbacker, and we have Support levels to gain levels if you have premium currency, our Premium; it's separate entity of VIP level. Top up or be a patron to our Patreon page or on Ko-Fi. In order to unlock single offline pay after you purchase this game for at least $40 as retail or you backed $28, you need to be either patron to one of our four Patreons, or premium member/user or higher or have at least VIP level 1 or Support Level 1." "In order to be a senior member, you must have at least 3 years of gameplay or at least 10,000 hours of gameplay regardless of what you were a patron of Azimundas' one of four Patreons, or you backed Sacred Genealogy project or 25 previous projects or were Premium members or higher or were at least VIP or Support level 1. "With added bonus, you can gain exclusive souls in certain ones. For example, if you were a Patron of Azimundas Team' Patreon page (monthly, quarter-yearly, semi-yearly or yearly), you could get fox-man soul and orange giant panda pet. If you were a Kickstarter Backer on our game projects or were a superbacker, you could get plant-ladies and green koala bear pet. If you were an Indiegogo Supporter in our project (OR in InDemand), you could get pink-haired mage and a pink iguana pet. If you used Citi card as an exclusive Citi cardholder, but not other bank cards, you would get blue-haired girl in a soul and a vibrant and colo(u)rfully blue (not grayish) tabby cat pet. You can collect them all but it's mandatory to be optional." "With collaboration of Citi, Citigroup and Citibank, we will have special extra bonus rebate on what you back our Kickstarter Projects, and become our Patron in our Patreon webpage. At release, you will get exclusive NPC, Ciri from Witcher." Category:Partnerships